


Bathed In Your Light

by ahopper84



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Came The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248701) by Percipience. 



Nikki let out a satisfied sigh as she slipped out of her clothes, letting them fall to the floor. Every muscle tensed for a moment at the initial contact, but relaxed as she settled herself down, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She ran her hands absently up and down her body, This was her favorite way to start the day, her body and mind soothed and invigorated. 

The bath fizz she’d used made the water soft, pink and lightly scented, pleasing all her senses. The only thing missing was music, as she realized she’d forgotten to put on her usual spa radio playlist. But the sound of a guitar made her look up and smile.

It was quiet, barely audible through the closed door, but Nikki could make out her husband playing some unrecognized melody. She sighed and smiled wider, closing her eyes again. His playing was so beautiful, it was a big part of why she’d fallen in love with him in the first place. Not the only part, of course, but it certainly had helped.

Ten years… Nikki could hardly believe it’d been so long. Every day she thanked the heavens for bringing them together. She frowned a little as she remembered how they’d nearly been split apart at the beginning, her husband’s sudden medical crisis threatening to take him from her. But that was ancient history now, she reminded herself. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Nikki stepped out of the bath and toweled herself off, still listening to Isaac play. She moved quietly, hoping not to disturb him. He was sitting in the window seat, the guitar cradled in his lap as his fingers moved seemingly effortlessly across the strings. Nikki leaned in the doorway, smiling as she watched him play. When he finally stopped he looked up, a bashful smile on his lips.

She was reminded of just how hopelessly in love with him she was, as he set his guitar aside and held out a hand to her. She let the towel fall to the floor as she joined him. His eyes moved over hers in a way that would’ve made her blush years ago, but now only filled her with pride and love. There was desire, too, just as much as there had been from day one, if not more. 

She let him lead her back to the bed, laying down with him. As they kissed, their hands roamed over each others bodies. The terrain was familiar, no part left undiscovered, but there was no less passion. As he kissed her, Nikki felt the same thrill she always did, the same chills down her spine as he touched her. They moved together, their bodies in sync in a way that came from years of practice.

When the waves of pleasure crashed over Nikki, he was there, holding her, like always. She sighed and leaned against him, her strength, her stability. She was wholly devoted to him, not out of some archaic notion of wifely submission, but out of love, pure and complete. He was her reason for being, her world. And, as he often reminded her, she was his. They were equals, partners, a united team against anything the world could throw at them.

Nikki curled up against her husband, letting him wrap her in his arms. She felt him kiss the top of her head, and smiled. The world could wait for a little while longer.


End file.
